


Играя в ненависть

by Banduga



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banduga/pseuds/Banduga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все считают, что братья Хитачин очень дружны. Некоторые думают, что между ними действительно есть запретная любовь. Но что же на самом деле между ними происходит?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Играя в ненависть

Каждый раз, когда смотрю на тебя, глаза застилает ненависть. Хотя нет, даже мысль о тебе вызывает у меня ярость. И, мне кажется, так было всегда.   
  
Я не знаю, когда это началось, да и ты, скорее всего, тоже. Но я знаю, что ты также проклинаешь тот день, когда мы родились братьями. Я также знаю ещё кое-что: ты тоже думаешь о том, что было бы лучше, если один из нас поглотил другого до рождения. Видимо мы с тобой пытаемся сделать это сейчас.   
  
Знаешь, если подумать, то вся наша жизнь - интересная игра, построенная на ненависти друг к другу. Ты помнишь? Еще в дошкольном возрасте мы устраивали друг другу подлянки, устанавливали до смеха простые ловушки, так как на что-то большее тогда не хватало ума. А, ещё ты как-то раз попытался скинуть в вольер с бурым медведем, когда отвернулись наши сопровождающие. Было много подобных случаев всего и не вспомнить.   
  
Мы не в силах уже что-то изменить. Да и не хочется вовсе. И с течением времени наша ненависть лишь стала сильней. Сейчас даже по дороге в школу продолжается наша игра. Как же великолепно это чувство восторга и азарта, когда удаётся тебя достать. Ты испытываешь тоже самое? Наверное, да.   
  
Не так давно у нас было негласное правило видеть друг друга не более девяти часов в сутки. Это было очень удобно, необходимо и нас это устраивало. Ведь как бы не была сильна наша ненависть - приходиться признавать, что есть и остальной мир, а находясь рядом мы просто не могли здраво мыслить.   
  
Затем в нашей с тобой жизни появился Тамаки Суо. Тогда, в средней школе, мы вели себя довольно обособленно. Какая к чёрту братская любовь и комплекс насчёт того, что нас не различают? Несомненно, одинаковость одна из причин нашей ненависти, но мы всего лишь не хотели, чтобы игре мешали жалкие людишки. Недопонимание с его стороны привело к тому, что теперь, тварь, я вижу тебя на два, а то и на три часа больше. И ведь не поспоришь, а это порой то ещё "развлечение". Ты и сам это знаешь.   
  
Иногда игра в любящих братьев на публику забавляет. Она даже чем-то немного похожа на нашу основную забаву. Вот ты очередной раз выставляешь меня слабым и беспомощным, я подыгрываю тебе. Ты до рези в глазах сжимаешь мой подбородок, я сильно сжимаю твою ногу. А во взгляде всё та же ненависть. И чем дольше это длится, тем сильнее хочется выцарапать тебе глаза. Хочется кричать тебе в лицо о своей неприязни, но ты и так всё знаешь.   
  
\- Эй, подобие человека, пора домой, - за своими размышлениями я и не заметил, как опустел музыкальный класс. Лезвие в твоей руке блестнуло в лучах заката. Мои губы растягиваются в улыбке. Наша игра всё ещё продолжается.


End file.
